Not Yet Time
by Tashasaurous
Summary: What ever happened to Genesis after Zack left him in Banora in the ending of Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII? It's still unanswered, but perhaps the future trail is coming.


**Not Yet Time.**

**Author's note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters, 'cuz if I did, we'd have an english version and remake of Before Crisis-Final Fantasy VII as well as more games of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.**

**This also follows the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus-Final Fantasy VII...well, actually, it's the secret ending but with what I think is the new twist...well, sort of.  
**

* * *

The Ruins of Midgar...abandoned since meteorfall three years ago, destroyed by the hands of Meteor that was summoned by the former hero of SOLDIER-Sephiroth, who was better than the rest, but he was drawn to madness after discovering what he thought was the truth behind his birth and his background.

But he was not the only one. His two close and only friends were experimented on just like him, and sadly, one of them, who was probably the most sane man alive, committed suicide by having his young former apprentince and son-like friend, Zack Fair, to kill him much to Zack's grief.

The second one, who also driven insane, was one of the main reasons why Sephiroth was driven to madness, because of the two scientests, one of them being Sephiroth father-Hojo who was the world's most evil enemy that only a few liked him(President ShinRa, Scarlet and Heideigger-Note: I think this is god's honest truth, because really, even Rufus felt uncomfortable with him and the Turks*especially Vincent and Reno* hated him), and the other was crazy enough to place the second man's cells inside him but both were on the verge of degradtion which was killing them.

Young Inferytman, Cloud Strife, who was a loner in his hometown of Nibelhiem and at the time his only true friend was Zack, in grief and anger of having his home destroyed and his mother killed, his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart injured after the latter's father was also murdered, with unknown strength, threw Sephiroth into the Mako Reactor, but resulted Cloud losing consciousness, and he and Zack, as well as other survivors, except for Tifa who was taken away at the time, to be experimented on and eventually abandoned for four years.

Zack then got himself and Cloud out and escaped, but unfortunately, a year after a long journey back to Midgar, despite Zack having defeated the man who was the only experimented survivor out of the three, Zack was killed by ShinRa and Cloud's mind had merged, until the events of Final Fantasy VII.

Eventually, the man was forgotten, but not by DeepGround who, three years after Meteorfall, and one year after the second defeat of Sephiroth by the hands of Cloud, had escaped and seeked to destroy the world by stealing the Protomateria which was sealed inside the body of Vincent Valentine, a former Turk who, prior to Sephiroth's birth, was shot by Hojo and experimented on but was left for dead, until Vincent's lover, Lucrecia Cresent who was once Vincent's father's assistant and is also Sephiroth's true mother, had implanted the Chaos gene as well as the Protomateria to save his life, but casted herself inside a Crystal ever since.

Vincent, during the events of Final Fantasy VII, was found by Cloud and his allies and joined them to get his revenge on Hojo in a similiar feeling on Cloud wanting revenge on Sephiroth.

Prior to all this, the man who was now forgotten declined DeepGround's offer to join them and had vanished, even after Vincent and his friends defeated the Organization and saved the world from Omega, the most powerful WEAPON the world created.

But now, underneath the Midgar ruins, where Weiss' body is lying, possibly dead or just sleeping, a crystal near him suddenly explodes in electricity and the man whom was forgotten is released, his red coat and ginger hair in place, his eyes glowing brightly in mako, walks on water towards Weiss.

"It is not yet time for slumber." says the man, as he stands before Weiss, then picks him up, continuing, "We still have much work to do...My brother."

As soon as he says this, his single black wing, identical to the late Sephiroth's, spouts out of his back. With one mighty flap, he flies away, the black feathers slowly descending.

Genesis is awaken, and no one, not even Cloud or his friends, know of his up coming return.

What is his goal? Is he to protect the Planet, or is he to destroy everything and become a foe that Cloud had long forgotten...until Zack's memories will once again form into his mind?

TO BE CONTINUED...IN A FUTURE FINAL FANTASY VII trail.

* * *

**I've been wanting to write something like this an ages. It's been almost NINE years since the secret ending, and despite not getting much in the Compilation, I reckon that what with the Final Fantasy VII music concert, Zack, Barret, Vincent(DLC) Yuffie(DLC) ACC Cloud(DLC), ACC Tifa, and Reno making appearences in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call, Cloud's latest game appearence in Final Fantasy VII G-Bike, Steve Burton reprising his role as Cloud in Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded PS3 version, the upcoming Final Fantasy Record Keepers game(featuring all Final Fantasy characters, including Cloud), and even the PS4 Compilation of Final Fantasy VII collection(which, as much as I love the idea, is very most likely fake, which is sad), I like to think that all of these happening this year are clues to a new chapter of Final Fantasy VII that will answer the overdue question of Genesis's fate and the return of the Turks.**

**Then again, it must just be me. What do you guys think? Please review.**


End file.
